1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full-fashioned weaving process for the production of a woven garment which can accommodate and include holes, such as armholes. The garment is made of only one single integrated fabric and has no discontinuities or seams. Additionally, the garment can include intelligence capability.
2. Background of the Art
In weaving, two sets of yarns--known as warp and filling yarns, respectively--are interlaced at right angles to one another on a weaving machine or loom. Traditional weaving technologies typically produce a two-dimensional fabric. To fashion a three-dimensional garment from such a woven fabric requires cutting and sewing of the fabric.
Tubular weaving is a special variation of traditional weaving in which a fabric tube is produced on the loom. However, tubular weaving, up until now has not been available to produce a full-fashioned woven garment, such as a shirt, because it was unable to accommodate discontinuities in the garment, such as armholes, without requiring cutting and sewing.
A need, therefore, exists for a process to produce a full-fashioned woven garment which eliminates the need for cutting and sewing fabric parts to fashion the garment, especially a shirt, except for the attachment of sleeves and rounding or finishing of the neck for the shirt. It is to the provision of such a process and product to which the present invention is primarily directed. When the full-fashioned weaving process of the present invention is employed, the additional step required for a two-dimensional fabric of sewing side seams is avoided.